Park Ji-min
Park Ji-min (박지민) referred to as Jimin (지민) is a South Korean singer, dancer and songwriter. He is the lead vocalist and main dancer of BTS. 'Solo Work' On 2014, Jimin collaborated with fellow member Jungkook for "Christmas Day", a Korean rendition of Justin Bieber's "Mistletoe", the Korean lyrics being written by Jimin. Later on, Jimin collaborated with Jungkook again by releasing a cover of "We Don't Talk Anymore", originally by Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez, released on June 2, 2017. Jimin began participating in a variety of shows such as Hello Counselor, Please Take Care of My Refrigerator, and God's Workplace in 2016. In the same year, he began hosting as a special MC at shows such as Show! Music Core and M Countdown. During December he also participated in a duet at the KBS Song Festival with Taemin from Shinee. Jimin released his first solo song outside of BTS releases, "Promise", on December 30, 2018, for free on BTS' SoundCloud page. The song, described by Billboard as a "mellow pop ballad", was composed by Jimin and Big Hit Entertainment producer Slow Rabbit, with the latter also producing the track. "Promise" features lyrics written by Jimin and fellow BTS member RM, and cover artwork photographed by bandmate V. 'Philanthropy' From 2016 to 2018, Jimin supported graduates of Busan Hodong Elementary School, his alma mater, by covering uniform expenses. After news of the school's closing was released, he donated summer and winter middle school uniforms to the final graduates and gifted autographed albums to the entire student body. In early 2019, Jimin donated 100 million Korean won (roughly 88,000 US dollars) to the Busan Department of Education to help support lower income students. Of the total, ₩30 million (roughly US$23,000) went to Busan Arts High School, Jimin's alma mater. Artistry Jimin's vocals have been described as delicate and sweet. He is regarded as an exceptional dancer among the members of the group and in K-pop in general. Noelle Devoe of Elite Daily wrote that he is often praised for his "smooth and elegant movements" as well as his charm on stage. In the BTS documentary Burn The Stage, Jimin said that he thinks of himself as a perfectionist, stating even the smallest mistakes on stage makes him feel guilty and stresses him. He has cited singer Rain as one of his inspirations and reasons why he wanted to become both a singer and performer. Impact and influence In 2016, Jimin was ranked as the 14th most preferred idol in a survey conducted by Gallup Korea. In 2017 he came in at 7th and in the 2018 survey he ranked at number 1. In 2018, Jimin was the ninth most tweeted about celebrity and the eighth most tweeted about musician in the world. He was picked as the seventeenth best boyband member in history by The Guardian. From January to May 2018, Jimin won the monthly Peeper x Billboard Award for "Top K-Pop Artist – Individual". Peeper x Billboard is a collaboration between the Peeper social media app and Billboard Korea, where it collects fan votes for their favorite K-pop artists and announces monthly winners. The prize was a donation to the charity UNICEF in his name. In 2019, he received a plaque of appreciation from the Cultural Conservation Society for performing buchaechum, a traditional Korean fan dance, during the 2018 Melon Music Awards. He received the award for helping spread the dance outside of Korea. Discography See also: BTS Discography 'Unofficial songs' See also: Unofficial songs Original songs * Promise (약속) (2018) Adapted songs * Graduation Song (방탄소년들의 졸업) (with J-Hope and Jungkook (2013) * Beautiful (with J-Hope, V and Jungkook) (2013) * A Typical Idol's Christmas (흔한 아이돌의 크리스마스) (with Jin, Suga, J-Hope and V) (2013) * 95 Graduation (졸업송 Pt.2) (with V) (2014) * Christmas Day (with Jungkook) (2014) Cover songs * We Don't Talk Anymore Pt.2 (with Jungkook) (2017) Filmography Film Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Category:Vocalist Category:Dancer